Totally Pokémon
by Hopelessly Awaiting
Summary: Join hosts Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and thirty Pokèmon in this crazy competition to obtain one million dollars and a supply of poffins! When betrayal, heartbreaks, and alliances are on an all time high - who will be the ultimate winner? (Submissions now closed).
1. What You See Is What You Get

And so here is the first chapter of Totally Pokèmon. Here's a quick Q&A:

Q: Why did you name the story 'Totally Pokèmon'?

A: I wanted to be different. A lot of these types of stories are named 'Total Pokèmon Island' or a variation of that name. I just wanted to distinguish my story from others.

Q: Why did you choose three hosts?

A: I chose three hosts at another attempt to be different. Despite being three hosts there are two teams.

Q: Who is your favorite character?

A: I don't have a favorite yet. -apologetic grin-

Q: Will there be a sequel?

A: Wait and see~ ;3

Alrighty then. Let's begin!

* * *

-blank screen-

Azelf shook his head unapologetically. "I seriously should have taken Educational Technology."

Mesprit shook his head. "You're such an idiot." Azelf frowned. "I am not."

Azelf then fixed himself, before putting on a smile.

"Welcome to the very first episode of Totally Pokèmon," Azelf said excitedly. "A show where thirty contestants will compete for a chance to win a grand prize of one million dollars, as well as a supply of poffins!"

Uxie held up a stack of blue forms. "We've gotten a ton of applications, and the accepted ones are what I'm holding right now," he explained, adjusting his glasses. "These Pokèmon sure have terribl-"

Azelf interrupted him. "Mesprit, I believe the contestants are coming soon."

Mesprit scoffed. "You're telling me because..?"

Azelf frowned. "Let's go down to the dock."

As the legendary trio made their way to the dock, a boat was parked neatly on the side. The door opened, and out came a Litwick.

Azelf smiled. "Welcome to Totally Pokemon! I'm Azelf and I'm the main host!"

The Litwick nodded. "Yeah.. I'm Chandler. You should take your job more seriously," he commented. "Being a host isn't a game."

Mesprit chuckled as Azelf crossed his arms. "J-just go stand over there.. thanks for killing my enthusiasm."

As Chandler made his way to the far side of the dock, Azelf scoffed. "I don't like that one."

A second boat pulled up, carrying a Misdreavous. The Pokèmon got out and raised an eyebrow. "Um. Hey?"

Uxie smiled. "Hello Monica," he greeted. "Welcome to Totally Pokèmon."

Monica nodded. "Am I the only girl?"

Uxie nodded apologetically. "Right now, yes. However, Chandler is a ghost-type. So you two may get along."

As Monica stood next to Chandler, another boat pulled up. It carried three Pokèmon- an Umbreon, Espeon and a Jolteon. The Espeon hopped out eagerly.

Uxie looked down at the papers. "Let's see.. you're Rai, the oldest," he said, looking at the Jolteon. "You're Tsuki, the middle aged triplet," he commented. "And you're Aura, the youngest triplet." He said, glancing at the Espeon.

"Welcome to Totally Pokemon." He said plainly. Aura was a bit put off by his simplicity.

As the triplets went to stand by the others, a Buizel swam onto the dock, shaking itself dry. Monica looked at the Buizel questionably. "You didn't come by boat?"

The Buizel smirked. "Nope! I didn't need to!" She then smiled sincerely. "I'm Marine and I plan on totally winning this game!"

Azelf perked up. "I like your confidence!" Marine smiled. "Thanks!"

Marine then stood between Monica and Chandler, crossing her arms. A bit of water fell onto Chandler's flame. He recoiled quickly, before looking at Marine annoyed. "Please watch out for my flame."

"Sorry." Marine said sincerely.

A loud sound caught their attention. They all looked up, and saw a sleek black plane descending. It hovered in the air for a while, before settling on the dock. Tsuki winced at the sound of the breaking wood.

A Skitty walked out of the plane, a scowl set on her face. She grabbed her luggage with her tail and walked straight past the hosts, her icy demeanor making everyone feel a little bit uncomfortable.

She stood next to Aura, who greeted her. "Hi! I'm Aura!"

The Skitty frowned. "Uh..hi. I'm Brooke."

Rai and Tsuki glared at her nasty tone. Aura didn't seem to notice it.

The plane flew away, and a boat stood next to the dock. The door opened, and out came a Zangoose. He crossed his arms. "Hey."

Mesprit met his gaze. "You're Fang, right?"

Fang clicked his claws. "Yah. What's it ta' you?"

Mesprit smirked. "I hear you have a criminal record."

Fang clenched his fists. "Oh really! You wanna fight you little punk!"

Azelf sighed, before pulling Mesprit away. "Alrighty then! Fang, go stand by the others. Please?"

Fang huffed, before stomping over to the edge of the dock.

"Erm. Anyway, here's our next two contestants.." Azelf said, shaken. A Glaceon and another Umbreon got off.

The Umbreon said, "I'm Shadow. This is Aurora. We'll just go stand by the others."

Mesprit rolled his eyes. "Siblings?"

Uxie nodded. "Yes."

Azelf smiled. "Our next contestant just arrived."

"Hey," a Poochyena said gruffly. "I'm Colton. I'm here to win this game and none of you better stand in my way."

Fang scoffed. Mesprit looked over Colton's application. "Says here you're g-"

Colton bared his fangs. "You sure you wanna finish that sentence?"

Mesprit folded his arms. "Whatever.."

Colton stood beside Fang, who glared at him.

Marine looked at Fang, then at Colton. She sighed.

Loud shouting interrupted them. A boat was rapidly moving across the water, a male voice shouting.

"MOVE FASTER!" The voice yelled. "IF I'M THE LAST ONE I'M GOING TO POUND YOUR SKULLS - SO MOVE IT!"

The boat quickly came to a stop, and a Machamp came out, looking angry. The contestants, minus Fang and Rai, backed away.

"Er..hi Haze," Azelf greeted cautiously. "Didn't you come here with your brother?"

Haze sniffed. "Meh. Whatever." He said, standing by the others. Meanwhile, a Monferno got off the boat as well.

"I'm Nuova," he greeted. "Sorry about him." He said, looking at Machamp.

Machamp was busy flexing his muscles and didn't pay any mind to his half brother.

While Monferno took his place beside the others, two ships stopped simultaneously.

The first boat carried a Lilligant, who winked at the male contestants. Colton rolled his eyes, while Fang looked away.

"Hello beautiful," Haze said to the Lilligant. "Who are you?"

The Lilligant rolled her eyes. "Drop dead, loser."

The Lilligant struck a pose. "I'm Lilly."

Tsuki snorted. "How original." She remarked sarcastically. Lilly held up a hand.

The second boat carried a Luxio. He appeared very timid.

"Erm, hey," he said shyly. "I'm Ryo."

Uxie and Azelf nodded. "You can go stand by Poochyena."

Ryo winced. "You sure..?"

Mesprit sighed. "Will you go?"

Ryo bit his lip, before obeying their commands.  
Colton rolled his eyes.

The next three contestants to arrive were all female. The first was an elegant Eevee named Elle, who greeted the contestants and hosts with much enthusiasm.

The second was a hardcore Sandshrew named Ace, who marked her arrival with high fives of confidence.

The third female was a very energetic Vulpix named Blair, who happily greeted the contests with enthusiasm and cheerfulness.

The next set of contestants came in a group of three.

The first was a male who struck Uxie as a leader. He was a Golduck named Perceus and usually stayed pretty quiet.

The next was a female named Annabeth. She was a Lucario and seemed very critical, judging the contestants under her breath.

The third was also a female. She was also another eeveelution. A Jolteon named Thaila, she seemed to be pretty average. However, her actions held just a touch of assertiveness.

Six more contestants arrived. A Farfetch'd named Gerald, who seemed fairly average upon first impressions.

The next two were both Cyndaquil, although one was coloured a sleek auburn color instead of the traditional blue. The shiny one was named Lunar, while the traditional coloured one was named Riley.

A Kadabra named Aaron, a female Kirlia named Shaylin, a male Charmander named Flare, a male Emolga named Kaz, a female Mienfoo named Crush and an Aipom named Flint were the last Pokèmon to arrive.

Azelf clapped his hands excitedly as all the contestants were finally in place. "Now that we're all together, we can begin to form teams!"

* * *

"Listen up," Mesprit said sternly. "There will be two teams. Team Red and Team Blue."

"That's creative," Gerald said sarcastically. Mesprit scoffed.

"I'll be calling the names of the contestants on the Red Team, while Uxie will call the contestants on the Blue Team. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, those of you on the Red Team are.. Monica, Kaz, Flint, Gerald, Flare, Fang, Brooke, Chandler, Blair, Annabeth, Haze, Nuova, Rai, Tsuki and Aura."

Uxie spoke up. "The contestants on the Blue Team are.. Crush, Shadow, Aurora, Riley, Lunar, Perceus, Thaila, Ace, Elle, Lilly, Marine, Colton, Ryo, Aaron and Shaylin."

Azelf smiled. "Is everyone happy with their teams?"

"Actually," Ryo began, looking at Colton. "I really don't-"

"Great," interrupted Mesprit, purposefully. "Now that you guys know your teams, you can get to your cabins."

"I deserve better than a cabin to sleep in." Brooke said. Mesprit rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Mesprit continued. "The cabins aren't co-ed. In other words, boys have one cabin and girls have another. Get unpacked, because tomorrow is your very first challenge!"

* * *

"This is the confessional," Uxie explained. "Here you can say anything you'd like, whether it's a serious confession or just something you'd like to get off your chest; it'll remain completely private. I promise I won't look at it! Mesprit and Azelf might, but not me!"

* * *

"I hate it here already," Fang said. "But since I'm here, I may as well win, right?"

* * *

"That Zangoose is really weird," Flare said. "I'll have to keep a watch on him.."

* * *

"These idiots have no idea," Brooke said. "I may seem like a priss, but they have no idea what I can really do!"

* * *

"I've seen a few of these guys looking at my sister," Shadow began. "They'd better keep their distance!"

* * *

Gerald is rubbing his wings together. "DESTRUCTION!"

* * *

"On these typeset of shows, the only way to get far is to form an alliance," Riley began. "Once you get to the merge, you can proceed to get rid of them, and victory will be obtainable."

She paused. "I need two members. One with strength and another that can be used as a test dummy- then I can eliminate them early and recruit more reliable members. The only question is- who?"

* * *

That night, Riley met with Haze and Elle.

"What'd you call us for?" Haze asked. Riley faked a sincere smile.

"I've noticed that you guys seem like really strong players, and I think that we should make an alliance to get far!"

Elle smiled brightly, while Haze smirked.

"I'll join!" Said Elle excitedly. Haze nodded in agreement.

Riley smiled. "Great! With our brilliance, we'll undeniably get to the final three!"

As they departed, Riley smirked. 'Bingo.'

* * *

"What Riley doesn't know is that I saw her little trick. She thinks she's clever, huh? I'll just use her until we get to the final ten and dispose of her." Haze explained.

* * *

Well wasn't this a fun chapter! Riley formed an alliance already! Will they get far? What will the first challenge be? Will Haze carry out his threat?

While you contemplate those questions, I want to give an apology to the characters who weren't accepted. I'm sorry!

Review and tell me how I did ! :3


	2. Totally Trivia !

[**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I seriously appreciated them. I began writing this a day after I finished the first chapter. I also haven't gotten the chance to edit for errors, so please bring them to my attention. Thanks ~ !**

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE FLAGPOLE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES!" Mesprit's voiced blared through the loud speaker.

Brooke woke up and groaned. "I am so not used to waking up early."

Marine nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. I didn't sign up for this."

Monica spoke up. "Since we still have about ten minutes to spare, what should we do?"

Riley got out of bed and smiled unapologetically. "I'm gonna do some exercise," she looked at Elle. "You coming?"

Elle nodded. "See you guys!"

Blair and Lunar shrugged simultaneously. "Suit yourself," they both said, before turning to each other and smiling.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

**OOO**

**"There's something about that Cyndaquil that seems really odd," Brooke commented. "And I'm going to find out what it is!"**

**OOO**

"Dude," Flare said to Fang angrily. "What's your deal?"

Fang growled. "Whaddya talkin' 'bout," he retorted. "I already said I'm gettin' the top bunk! Deal with it!"

Kaz just sighed, sulking in depression.

Flare scoffed. "You're just asking to be voted out. Jerks never last long."

Colton groaned. "Will you two just shut up!"

Flare and Fang glared at each other, but stopped arguing. The guys sighed in relief.

Colton looked over at Ryo. "What're you doing? "  
Ryo looked up from his book. "Reading?"

Colton glared at him. "Duh. What're you reading?"

Ryo turned away, which added to Colton's annoyance. "Answer me! Now!"

Chandler sweat-dropped. "Is this all really necessary?"

Ryo shook his head. "I'm reading a magazine, Colton."

Colton walked over, curious. "What is it about?"

Ryo moved away. "Magazines never focus on just one topic, haven't you ever read one?"

Colton looked away awkwardly. "..no." He then glowered. "Who reads magazines anyway?"

A couple of hands went up. Colton stomped on the floor. "Whatever!"

A light knock at the door caught their attention. Perceus, who had been silent, volunteered to answer it.

Riley's small figure appeared, along with Elle smiling brightly behind her. Riley smiled.

"Good morning! I was wondering if we could.. borrow Haze for a while."

Perceus rose an eyebrow, but nodded regardless. "Hey, Haze. Riley is here to see you."

Haze appeared at the door as Perceus went back in. "What is it?"

Riley lowered her voice. "Alliance meeting. Now."

Haze nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

Riley led them to the dock, which was fairly far away from the cabins. Haze sighed. "What is it?"

Riley adopted a serious tone. "I have a couple of rules for this alliance."

Haze rose an eyebrow while Elle nodded. Riley continued.

"Since I'm keeping you guys safe, whenever I need to vote someone else off, you MUST vote with me. I can't stress this enough."

Elle nodded uncertainly while Haze rolled his eyes.

"Secondly, no one can know about this alliance. A very obvious rule, but I wanna make it really clear."

"Finally, this is the most important rule. If any of you guys get invincibility, you must give it to me."

Elle shook her head. "Why would I do that?"  
Riley faked a hurt look.

"D-don't you wanna keep me on the Island..?" Elle looked concerned. "Well yeah, but-"

Riley interrupted her. "Good. Then give me your invincibility. Besides, it'll help me keep you guys safe. So, are we clear?"

They both nodded, Elle more reluctant to agree. Riley smiled. "Great! Now let's dominate this challenge!

As Riley pulled Elle back to the girls' cabin, Haze chuckled. "She's good."

* * *

"Are you guys ready for your first challenge," Mesprit asked unenthusiastically. Flint raised his hand.

"Will the challenge be the cliff jump?" He asked. Mesprit shook his head. "No."

Rai looked at Flint. "They usually start with that challenge. I wonder what they have in mind."

Mesprit looked annoyed. "Anyway. I hope you've gotten to know your fellow contestants well. Because you'll be taking a quiz on them."

Everyone was stunned. Nuova and Shadow looked worried.

**OOO**

**"I haven't really gotten to know anyone that well yet," admitted Shadow. "I hope I get to quiz my sister.."**

**OOO**

Mesprit held up a paper. "I'll be assigning partners. You'll get five minutes to ask them a few questions and prepare for the challenge."

"When I call your names get with your partner. Flare and Fang, Chandler and Monica, Haze and Riley, Brooke and Nuova, Marine and Kaz, Ace and Crush, Ryo and Colton, Shadow and Rai, Shaylin and Flint, Perceus and Annabeth, Thaila and Gerald, Elle and Blair, Tsuki and Lunar, Aura and Lilly, and Aurora and Aaron."

"I have a question," said Shadow. "My partner is on a seperate team."

Mesprit nodded. "I understand that. The teams are merged for this challenge to evenly divide you guys into groups."

"Your five minutes starts now. Let's go!"

* * *

Flare and Fang glared at each other, not bothering to try and get to know each other better. Finally, Flare sighed. "Listen, I wanna win this challenege and avoid elimination. Can we put our differences to the side?"

Fang remained cold. "No." Flare narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to get eliminated!"

Fang smiled smugly. "Since when did you care about me so much?" Flare looked away. "Whatever."

Fang sighed. "Alright. Just this once, we can work together."

Flare nodded. "So, where were you born?"

"I was born near Mt. Coronet, 'nuff said. Now it's my turn - do you have any siblings?"

Flare shook his head. "I'm actually an only child. Although my parents were originally expecting twins."

Fang suddenly looked interested. "Tell me about it."

**.-.**

Chandler and Monica had gotten off to a fresh start.

"I really like reading books," Chandler said sheepishly. "I guess that's pretty weird, especially for a Litwick."

Monica shook her head. "It's actually really cool! You aren't sinister and aloof like most Litwick. I respect that!

Chandler smiled brightly.

**OOO**

**"Monica is really cool," stated Chandler earnestly. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends."**

**OOO**

Riley smiled. "I'm glad we're working together!"

Haze smirked. "Of course you are. Can't say I'm surprised." Riley's eyes widened. "What're you implying?"

Haze's smirk wider as he flexed his muscles, and Riley finally figured out his implication. She glowered. "In your dreams. I was talking about the fact that we're in an alliance, idiot."

Haze shrugged. "So, what do you need to know?"

Riley shrugged. "I have a fear of drowning." Haze rolled his eyes. "How original."

Riley huffed. "Whatever. Tell me something about you.

"I really like rock climbing," Haze said. "How do you think I keep up with these muscles?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

**OOO**

**"Haze isn't bad at all," admitted Riley. "It'll hurt me to get him eliminated, but It has to be done."**

**OOO**

"Will you focus?" Nuova asked Brooke irritably. Brooke shook her head.

"I have a short attention span. I'm a feline, after all."

Nuova rolled his eyes. "I seriously wanna win this challenge, so please focus." Brooke sighed. "Alright."

"So," began Nuova. "What's your favorite music genre?"

Brooke shrugged. "I'm more into mainstream music. Specifically pop." Nuova nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Brooke asked. Nuova looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"First you ask me to cooperate, and when I do, you won't even answer my question?"

Nuova crossed his arms. "No. I don't.."

Brooke nodded. "Fair enough."

**.-.**

"Swimming is one of my favorite past times," Marine said. "And I seriously love.."

Kaz tuned her out. It wasn't that he didn't like Marine, he just didn't appreciate her enthusiasm while he was depressed.

"Well, what do you like to do, Kaz?" She asked. Kaz grew nervous. "I um.. I like flying?"

Marine rolled her eyes. "You're an Emolga, I could expect that. Anything else?"

Kaz fidgeted. "I think sports are kind of cool."

Marine smiled half-heartedly. "Cool."

**.-.**

Ace looked at Crush. "Is demolition all you're good for?"

Crush glared at her. "Is fighting all YOUR good for?"

Ace looked away. "Whatever.. your way of thinking is pretty cool though.

Crush lightened up. "Thanks! I like the way you fight!"

Ace fist-pumped. "I know right! We'll do great!"

Crush beat his feet on the sand. "Definitely!"

**OOO**

**"That's my new bestie right there," commented Ace.**

**OOO**

"So what do you do for fun?" Asked Ryo.

"No." Replied Colton.

"Favorite show?"

"No."

"Well what do y-"

"No," said Colton once more. Ryo began growing a bit agitated. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you," said Colton. "I don't like you."

"I don't even talk to you. Why do you dislike me so much?"

Colton shook his head. "Drop it."

Ryo pushed further. "Why do you not like me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because you're annoying!" Colton barked. "Everything about you just annoys me!"

"Still not a sufficient answer, but whatever." Ryo remarked dryly. "If you aren't gonna particiapte neither am I."

Colton was shocked. "You're throwing the challenge?"

Ryo thought about that, but didn't have time as Colton charged at him. "IF I GET VOTED OFF FIRST YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU RUNT!"

**OOO**

**Ryo looked upset. "That guy has serious issues."**

**OOO**

Shadow and Rai joked around a lot, learning more about each other through casual conversation.

"So Aurora is your sister?" Rai asked. Shadow nodded.

"I've seen a couple of guys looking at her. I definitely don't appreciate that."

"I think you should loosen up a bit," suggested Rai.

"Isn't Lilly a bitch?" Shadow said suddenly, swiftly changing the subject. Rai took the hint, and laughed.

'I'll talk to him about it later,' Rai thought.

* * *

A bell rung as the contestants looked up.

"I hope you all have gotten well acquainted," said Mesprit. "Because it's challenge time!"

Everyone looked a bit apprehensive, but didn't bother asking any questions.

"Alright then. Fang and Flare, please step up."

Fang and Flare stepped in front of Mesprit reluctantly.

Mesprit held a stack of papers. "Flare, I'm going to ask you three questions about Fang, and if you answer all of them correctly, you're safe. If you don't, you both lose. Fang, I will also ask you three questions about Flare, to which you also have to try and answer correctly. If you fail any question, you may not advance."

"The penalty for messing up?" Mesprit said mischievously. "That's a surprise."

"So, Flare," began Mesprit. "What does Fang do for fun?"

"Fang likes to wrestle in his free time," said Flare confidently. Mesprit nodded. "Correct."

However, on Mesprit's second question, "Where was Fang born?", Flare mistakenly said "Mt. Steel."

Mesprit shook his head. "Sorry that's wrong."

Flare sighed, but didn't have time to perk up when a giant wavd of water suddenly hit him. It became aware to everyone that Surf was used.

Mesprit laughed. "You're penalty is the typd that you're most weak to! Since Flare is knocked out, he can't answer any more questions, so your overall score is 1."

Fang shouted. "That's not fair!"

Mesprit shrugged, as Fang picked Flare up and began carrying him back to the cabins.

The next contestants went rather smoothly. Chandler and Monica each earned a perfect three boosting their overall score to six. Riley answered all of Haze's questions correct, while Haze answered two correct, giving them a five. Even Colton and Ryo, who didn't necessarily get along, earned a three.

Brooke and Nuova earned five points. Marine and Kaz only managed to earn one. Ace and Crush earned a perfect six, as did Shadow and Rai. Shaylin and Flint didn't manage to earn any points. Perceus and Annabeth earned four. Thaila and Gerald earned four. Elle and Blair, who had similar personalities, managed to get a perfect score. Tsuki and Lunar earned two points, Aura and Lilly got three points, and Aurora and Aaron got six points, mostly due to their friendly natures.

"Alrighty then," Mesprit said. "This means the people on Red Team earned nineteen points."

"The Blue Team earned a total of thirty eight points, ultimately making them victorious!"

Riley hugged Elle. "We're safe!"

"Red Team, decide who you're going to vote off and meet me at the Eliminiation Ring tonight."

The Red Team nodded uncertaintly.

**OOO**

**"I'm voting for Kaz," said Monica. "If he had actually been paying attention to the challenge we wouldn't be voting anyone off right now. This show isn't for everyone.."**

**OOO**

That night, the contestants met at the Elimination Ring. It was an indoor playing field. It had a single set of bleachers and a court for playing volleyball.

"Ignore the sporty design. We're on a very tight budget."

Haze rolled his eyes.

"When I call your name, you'll get a PokèBlock signifying that you're safe. Monica, Gerald, Brooke, Chandler, Blair, and Annabeth, please come up."

Somewhere behind a tree, Riley tensed up. She expected Haze to be called first.

"Haze, Nuova, Rai, Tsuki and Aura are safe as well," said Mesprit. Riley calmed down after quickly retreated back to her cabin.

"Flint, Fang, Flare, and Kaz," said Mesprit. "You eached recieved votes. The next two safe are.. Flare and Fang."

Flare and Fang smiled at each other, before high fiving and getting their PokèBlocks.

"Flint and Kaz. You each earned zero points and failed it for your team. At this, the vote is about usefulness. Who does your team think is more useful?"

Tsuki coughed loudly.

"The next person safe is.."

Flint looked and Kaz, while Kaz looked away.

"Flint. Kaz, you're out."

Flint looked at Kaz apologetically, but wasted no time in getting his PokèBlock.

Kaz just sulked and walked off, not even bothering with the last confessional.

Fang shook his head. "Whatta dope."

**OOO**

**"Flare was pretty alright today," admitted Fang. "Maybe the spitfire ain't 'dat bad after all."**

**OOO**

**Elle was reading a guide for Eeveelutions in a magazine.**

**OOO**

Ryo and Colton sat outside. "You were alright today, Ryo."

Ryo looked at him. "I was?"

Colton nodded. "Yep. In fact, you scored all three of my questions right. Didn't think you could do it. Great job."

Ryo looked away. "Thank you.. Colton. I really appreciate that."

"By the way," Colton said suddenly. "Your fur is a strange color."

Ryo tensed. "Really?"

Colton looked at him a bit longer, then got up. "Meh, whatever. 'Night."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dock, Riley and Haze met up, this time without Elle.

"I was pretty scared you were gonna get voted off," Riley admitted. Haze smirked.

Riley looked at him flatly. "Oh please."

"So have you found any possible targets?"

Haze pondered. "On my team, I'd say Fang. He's too strong and hot headed and could be a threat later on."

Riley shook her head. "We can't worry about threats right now, it's too early in game. On my team, Gerald seema like an obvious choice."

Haze looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

And light explosion was heard, followed by Gerald's cackling. Riley narrowed her eyes. "That's why. This is the second time today. Sometimes he seems pretty average, but.."

"You two sure spend a lot of time together," a voice said. Lilly stood, eyeing them suspiciously. "I admit, I like your style Riley, but you guys made yourselves too obvious."

Riley dropped the facade. "Yeah, we have an alliance, what of it?"

Lilly twirled. "You're trying awfully hard to win this game, but I'll be the first to let you know that I'll be the only one who will win this game."

Riley crossed her arms. "Your point?"

"I'll destroy any obstacle that stands in my way," continued Lilly. "And you're an obstacle."

Lilly walked away. "Ta-ta!"

Riley and Haze looked at her retreating figure, then at eachother. "She's gone."

**OOO**

**Riley's eyes blazed with rage. "Lilly. Is. Going. Down."**

**OOO**

* * *

Will Haze and Riley hold true to their threat? Can Fang and Flare possibly get along? Will Lilly succeed in exposing the alliance. Can Colton be.. nice? Find out next time on Totally Pokèmon!

Review~


End file.
